The Rise of the Guardians: The Snow Queen
by Marvelgirls1
Summary: Jack Frost ya es todo un guardián, pero eso no cambia que se sienta solo repartiendo el invierno. Mientras Pitch con el orgullo herido maquina nuevos planes para vengarse reclutando *amigos*. Ahora El hombre en la luna ha mandado un mensaje y aunque el joven guardián lo preferiría ignorar tendrá que aceptarlo. (soy mala para los resúmenes)
1. Que falta?

_Hace tiempo sentía miedo, hasta que vi la luna y ese miedo desapareció. _

_Ahora siento soledad y aunque mire la luna toda la noche ese sentimiento no desaparece, que necesito ahora?_

_Soy Jack Frost, lo se porque la luna me lo dijo, pero no me dijo nada mas._

_Han pasado un par de años desde que fui elegido como un guardián, las cosas han mejorado, mas niños creen en mi, tengo buenos amigos, entonces por que creo que falta algo importante?_


	2. Todo cambia

Jack reía mientras provocaba una nevada en una calle en París, los transeúntes miraban confundidos y pasaban rápido, algunos lo veían y lo saludaban o se asustaban. Jack rió y voló a congelar el arco del triunfo "Eso es un gran trabajo" se felicito entre risas, suspiro "Y ahora a donde iras Jack? Al polo? A casa? ni siquiera tienes una casa" hablaba el solo "Debería de conseguirme mi propia base, como la de North o un castillo como el de Tooth, por que definitivamente no voy a vivir en una madriguera" Se decía mientras caminaba por los cables de electricidad congelados "Hasta entonces...¡vientos!¡llevenme a casa!" el grito y una ráfaga de viento vino levantándolo y llevándolo a Burgess.

El guardián de la diversión se acerco a la casa de Jamie al pasar por su ventana vio que no estaba en su habitación así que voló hasta el patio donde se encontró con Jamie despidiéndose de una pelirroja conocida

"Hey, que pasa aquí" susurro para si mismo y se quedo observando oculto en el techo

"Bien, he, yo, si..." Dijo el no-tan-niño torpemente a lo que Pippa rió

"La pase bien" ella le sonrió y el devolvió la sonrisa

"Yo también" finalmente dijo "Tal vez...ya sabes..." se froto la parte de atrás del cuello "...O podríamos..." decía sin terminar ninguna de las oraciones

Para su suerte eso a Pippa le parecía tierno. Ella le dio una cálida sonrisa "Me encantaría" dijo entendiendo

"Te parece el viernes?" Por fin hablo tangiblemente

"El viernes es perfecto" acepto sin dudas "Buenas noches" dijo estirándose y dándole un suave beso en los labios a Jamie, seguido de eso se fue

"Buenas Noches" el susurro sonrojado

"¡Vaya! ¡Pero si eres todo un Don Juan!" Jack dio a notar su presencia riéndose "Tienes que darme tus consejos"

"Jack- -que-que viste?" le pregunto al guardián algo avergonzado de haber actuado tan torpemente con una chica, que después de todo era Pippa

"Suficiente"

"Oh, que nunca has tratado de conseguir una novia?"

Jack ignoro eso "Buena con Pippa" Jack canto molestándolo y voló hacia el "Sabia que tenias algo con las pelirrojas, pero yo personalmente prefiero las rubias"

"Hey me gusta!" el se defendió

"Wuo! nadie te culpa, es linda, es tu amiga, y para tu suerte encuentra tiernos tus balbuceos"

"Si, bueno que hay de ti?" Jamie le pregunto "Ya sabes, como te fue con los guardianes?"

"Nah...North tenia indigestión, no era nada"

"Es bueno saberlo"

"Fue aburrido"

"Entiendo"

"También tenia gases"

"Demasiada información" Jamie lo paro "Bien, es tarde Jack... adiós" El dijo bostezando y entrando a su casa.

Jack lo entendía bien Jamie estaba en la edad de enamorarse y esas cosas, tenia 13 o 14 o 15, espera tal vez tenia 16, el no era bueno con las edades, pero era algo por el estilo, Jamie crecía cada día como todos sus amigos y Jack sabia que se acercaba el día en el que un niño asa esa linea imaginaria de la adolescencia-niñez a la adolescencia-adultes, el día en el que dejan de creer, el día en que la negación llega y los niños empiezan a creerse demasiados grandes para creer en cuentos de hadas


	3. Lo que paso

**MUCHOS AÑOS ATRÁS:**

"¡Anna corre!" Elsa le grito empujando a su hermana menor fuera del hielo "¡Sal de aquí! ¡YA!" ella lanzo hielo defendiéndose por donde Hans se acercaba

"¡Tenemos que permanecer unidas, Elsa! Para estar bien..." ella grito "No te dejare" soltó casi en un suspiro. Olaf abrazo sus faldas

"Te prometo que estaré bien. Sana y Salva" Elsa le dijo ya mas calmada "Tienes que prometérmelo también" ambas se agarraron de las manos sin querer soltarse pero tenían que hacerlo

"Lo prometo" Anna suspiro. Kristoff llego en su trineo al otro lado del estanque congelado como si hubiese sido una señal, Anna subió sin dejar de ver a su hermana "¡Elsa...!" grito estirando su mano

"¡Te prometo que estaré bien!" Elsa le grito en despedida. Elsa le había hecho prometer a Anna que saldrían del país con Kristoff y se irían a vivir al reino de sus tíos, Corona, hasta que las cosas se calmaran

"¡Yo no garantizo eso!" Hans grito disparando con su ballesta, Elsa creo una pared de hielo para protegerse "¡Rayos!" grito al ver el escudo y Elsa junto con Olas empezaron a correr hacia el mar congelandolo a su paso y derritiendo lo que podía tras su paso.

Algunos de los soldados de Hans cayeron en el mar hundiéndose, o debería decir algunos de los soldados del Duque de Weselton que Hans dirigía cayeron al mar hundiéndose por las pesadas armadura y pieles para soportar el frió, pero lograron pasar al menos quince y el mismo Hans.

Elsa corrió hasta encontrarse en la parte baja de un acantilado con rocas y nieve sobre el "Olaf tras mio" ella lo protegió y lanzo hielo a los soldados que llegaban "¡Angh!" se quejo agarrando su brazo sangrante donde recibió una flecha "¡Aléjate Hans! Estoy dispuesta a hacerte daño si debo y a tus soldados o debería decir los de Duque?"

"Rindance" un soldado la apunto

"¡Agh!" Elsa gruño como otra flecha se incrusto en su hombro izquierdo provocandola sangrar, mas flechas vinieron velozmente pero ella las congelo en el camino y con un movimiento de muñeca las desintegro

"Rindete Reina" Hans la amenazo

"Esto no debería decir una reina, pero...¡Púdrete Hans!"

"Como gustes" el dijo blandiendo su espada, Elsa disparo hielo pero el logro esquivarlo

"¡Hans!" Elsa lo llamo "No eres bienvenido en Arendell y como reina es mi deber decirte ¡Lárgate!" Expulso un rayo que le choco en pecho a Hans, pero solo le causo dolor

"Por favor Elsa, estas rodeada ¡no estas en posición de discutir estas cosas!"

"¡Y el Duque de Weselton esta muerto y con el muere lo que te queda de poder estas en las mismas condiciones!"

"Y con el muere su parte del control de Arendell, te dije que me declaro su heredero? me quería como un hijo, claro todo de mi parte era mentira"

"Debería sorprenderme?"

"Soy buen actor, como sea. Ahora que esta muerto ya no sera necesario ¡Arendell me pertenecerá!" dijo apuntándola "Solo necesito...matar a la reina"

"Alguna vez te han dicho, que pierdes por exponer toda tu estrategia?"

"Que?"

"¡Arendell no caerá en tus manos! Anna sera una grandiosa reina" Se le escapo una lagrima que se congelo antes de caer de su rostro. Con eso Elsa hizo un movimiento fuerte provocando una avalancha sobre todos "Te prometo que estaré bien Anna" fue lo ultimo que dijo mientras la nieve lo enterró a todos


	4. Aliados

**AHORA:**

Jack volteo y vio la aurora extendiéndose en el cielo, era la señal para reunirse en el polo "¿Y ahora que pasa...?" se pregunto empezando a volar "Más le vale que no sean gases"

**AÑOS ATRÁS:**

Elsa se levanto del montón de nieve aun aturdida y sin recordar muy bien lo que había pasado, se sacudió la nieve de encima y sintió que algo la jalaba hacia arriba. Vio la luna llena brillar y aterrizo "¿Que?" se pregunto "Olaf?" recordó y moviendo sus manos lo volvió a armar

"¡Estoy vivo! ¡Elsa!" la abrazo por las piernas

"¿Que acaba de pasar?" ella pregunto

Elsa y Olaf se alejaron del lugar confundidos dirigiéndose a la montaña del Norte

**AHORA. EN LAS PARTES DESOLADAS DE ARENDELL:**

"Pero mira que encontré" Pitch aun algo debilitado por su última batalla con los guardianes se acerco a un montón de nieve donde se podía apreciar algo brillante, lo jalo y...

"¡Ahh!" Un chico pelirrojo con grandes patillas salió de la nieve gritando con su espada en la mano mientras la blandía, pero dejo de hacerlo al ver que a su alrededor las cosas habían cambiado "¿Donde?"

"Noruega, más exactos. Arendell" Pitch dijo en su típico tono calmado "Vaya, esto debe ser incomodo" le dio poniendo su mano en su mentón

"¡¿Quién eres?!" Hans le puso la espada en el cuello "Esto es Arendell?"

"Esto es...sumamente interesante, no tenía idea que ella podía hacer eso" Pitch se dijo hablando solo "Volviendo al tema; Hola Príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur" le estrecho la mano "Lo he estado buscando, Soy Pitch Black. Y le tengo una propuesta..."

**ARENDELL. MONTAÑA DEL NORTE, CASTILLO DE HIELO:**

"Vamos Olaf" Elsa lo apuro parándose en el filo de la montaña. Usaba un suéter tejido de color azul con bordados blancos de copos de nieve, unos pantalones negros y botas militares "Tal vez te compre una chalina" dijo como el hombre de nieve se acerco a ella

"¡Adiós Merengue!" Olaf se despidió del monstro "¿Una chalina? Me gustaría una cálida chalina de color azul" el dijo dando pasos. Elsa extendió sus manos creando un camino como tobogán de hielo "¿Por qué ya no usas tu vestido era lindo?"

"Por favor Olaf, esa moda paso hace más de un siglo" Elsa se rio "Pero gracias" Olaf se sujeto a su pierna y Elsa salto en el tobogán como si esquiara llegando a la ciudad.

La mayoría de la gente, en especial los niños de Arendell creían en Elsa después de todo hubo un tiempo en el que fue su reina, y la actual familia real descendía de su hermana, había fotos de ellas en los libros de historia y leyendas sobre ella actualmente, se decía que si creías en ella y la belleza del invierno, la podrías ver, y claro había personas que no creían en ella.

Elsa y Olaf pasaron por el lago congelado saludando a los niños que los veían y haciendo nieve y congelando arboles. Elsa paseo por lo que un día había sido un no tan gran pueblo que ella gobernó, había cambiado mucho, como cualquier cosa en alrededor de ¿50 años?, sin duda los nietos de Anna fueron grandiosos gobernantes, aunque nunca logro ver a Anna otra vez.

Elsa y Olaf pasearon viendo las diferentes tiendas, entraron a una llamada Wandering Oakendonde se vendían diferentes cosas de invierno, Olaf se probó varias chalinas hasta elegir una azul, Elsa dejo dinero en el mostrador y salieron.

Pasearon por todo el lugar viendo cosas muevas y oliendo la comida, patinaron y armaron varios muñecos de nieve (sin vida).

AHORA. EN EL POLO:

"¡Dos días para Navidad!" North les recordó a los Yetis y a el mismo mientras hacia la inspección. Paso por delante de uno que fabricaba trenes "Los trenes son muy antiguos, has autos" le dijo siguiendo su camino y este renegó

"¡Ya llegamos!" aviso el hada entrando con sus haditas revoloteando "Recojan los dientes en Oceanía, ya anocheció hay" ordeno a algunas de sus haditas como arena dorada aparecía y entraba Sandman "Hola, Sandy" saludo y el hizo una mano con su arena

"¡Ho, Ho, Hola amigos!" North los abrazo por atrás casi aplastándolos

"¡Hey ya llegue!" Jack informo entrando con una corriente de aire "¿Dónde está el canguro?" pregunto sin verlo

Un agujero se formo en el suelo y de un salto entro Bunny "¿Ya hemos discutido lo de canguro?" se quejo

**AHORA. EN LAS PARTES DESOLADAS DE ARENDELL:**

"Explícate" Hans ordeno sin mover su espada

"Primero, eso es incomodo" Pitch paso atraves de la punta sin hacerse daño a lo que Hans bajo su espada viendo que era inútil "Veras… al parecer acabas de…volver a la vida o algo por el estilo, a mí tampoco me queda muy claro" rio "Uno de los más poderosos espíritus congelo tu corazón hace tanto tiempo dejándote congelado literalmente"

Hans recorrió su pecho sin saber cómo eso podría pasar "¿Quién fue?"

"La Reina de las Nieves" Pitch dijo lentamente

"Elsa" Hans reconoció

"El hombre de la luna la eligió como un espíritu de invierto, que enserio esos son detestables" dijo con descendencia "Ella lleva el invierno a Arendell, Noruega, esa es su área. Pero tú, te quedaste congelado DECADAS aquí, y ahora lo que te pido es terminar tu deseo…"

"Matar a la Reina" Hans dijo en voz baja mientras recordaba los últimos acontecimientos

"Bien, lo recuerdas" Pitch camino alrededor "Pero tengo un trato para ti, Solo con mi ayuda podrás derrocar al rey que en este momento está en el trono y tu ocupar su lugar, pero yo a cambio necesito el miedo de este pueblo, hay suficiente energía para restablecerme por completo, y hay alguien que sus miedos me harían vencer a los guardianes"

"Elsa" dijo otra vez

"¡Exacto! Ya me comprendes, necesito tu ayuda para alimentarme del miedo de los niños y la reina, después de eso usare mi poder para darte el trono de este lugar, solo pido tu colaboración con este plan" dijo como si fuera lo más simple "Arendell podría ser tuyo" dibujo con sus sombras una versión pequeña del reino "Y el resto del mundo" ahora le puso el mundo "¡Sera el mundo de Pitch Black!...Y el Príncipe Hans" Pitch le extendió la mano

"Me agrada la idea" Hans estrecho su mano "¿Como exactamente iremos por la reina tu y yo?"

"Claro, olvidaba eso" recordó retrocediendo de espaldas "Hans, te presento a la mujer que hará que todo esto sea posible ¡alguien espectacular, hermosa, una diosa!" Pitch dijo como si hubiese sido obligado a hacerlo "Te presento a Scarlett Hopeless" dijo dando paso detrás de el

Una mujer de unos veinte años se asomo por la nieve, traía un corto vestido rojo straper apretado que iba haciéndose más largo y suelto por atrás, se arrastraba como una capa. Ella era pelirroja con cabello rojo vivo corto estilo Pixie parado que se movía como fuego, tenía un collar rojo en triángulos de cabeza y con rasgos pequeños y delgados "Me alagas Pitch" ella respondió con una sonrisa "Y te demoraste mucho" dijo cambiando de tono a uno más serio "Tenemos negocios que hacer"

"Cuenten conmigo" Hans dijo

"Entonces…vamos por la reina"

**AHORA. EN EL POLO:**

"¿Alguna vez han escuchado del solsticio de invierno? Pues les digo algo, de eso no se encarga Cupido, tengo trabajo que hacer" El guardián de la diversión le dijo a sus amigos

"Sí, bueno, algunos no trabajamos solo algunos días ene l años, este es un mes muy ocupado, con todo ese chocolate caliente a los niños se le caen los dientes" El hada se quejo, esto ya llevaba un rato así

"Yo voy por todo el mundo, no solo algunas partes" North dijo viendo a los guardianes "Y en dos días será víspera de navidad"

"¿Bueno, gracias a quien es una BLANCA navidad?" Jack lo miro

"Como si de verdad te esmeraras en eso" Bunny intervino "¡Sorpresa! Solo hay alrededor de 150 países sobre que tienen invierno"

"¡Sorpresa! No todos celebran Pascua" Jack respondió Y Bunny abrió la boca indignado

Entonces las campanitas de un duende empezaron a sonar llamando la atención de todos hacia Sandman que dejo caer el duende con una mirada de:*siempre tengo que hacer lo mismo*

"¿Que pasa Sandy?" North le pregunto y el señalo la luna brillando "Cierto, Manny nos reunió por que quería decirnos algo" les recordó, la luna empezó a parpadear

"¿No es solo otro dolor de barriga?" Jack pregunto sin recibir respuestas

"¿Esta- -eligiendo otro guardián?" El hada pregunto como el cristal se alzo

"¡Pero todavía no nos acostumbrarnos a este!" Bunny señalo a Jack

North se acerco al cristal "No, no elige otro guardián. Nos está llamando"

"¿A que?" Bunny pregunto

"Quiere que busquemos a alguien" North les dijo "Quiere que ayudemos a alguien"

"Amigo ya lo hacemos"

"Alguien especial" North corrigió "Shhh, va aparecer su imagen" Todos se acercaron empujándose para ver mejor

"Ojala sea una chica" Tooth dijo entusiasmada "¿Quién crees que sea esta vez Sandy?" dijo. Sandy creó un arco y atravesado por una flecha "¿Cupido?"

"Que-no-sea-la-marmota, que-no-sea-la-marmota" Bunny pidió como la última vez "Pensándolo bien, Que-no-sea-un-adolecente-irresponsable, que no sea-un-adolecente-irresponsable"

Jack no se ofendió por esto ya que e. también estaba concentrado "Por favor, Por favor…no mandes a la reina de las nieves, por favor…"

"¡Ahí esta!" North aviso como la imagen empezó a tomar forma "es…" todos se empujaron para ver y apareció "La reina de las Nieves, vaya Jack tenias razón"

"¡NO!" el guardián grito

"¡Sí! ¡Otra chica!" Tooth grito de alegría. Sandy formo un corazón con su arena

"Siquiera no es la marmota, y Elsa es muy linda" a lo que recibió una mirada molesta de Tooth

"De todos los espíritus… ¡¿tenía que ser su frialdad?!" dijo mirando la luna Jack suspiro

North se acerco al más joven de los guardianes "Jack, así lo quiso el hombre de la luna, el debe tener sus razones para buscar otro espíritu de invierno"

"Alguien no hace bien su trabajo" Bunny canto.

Eso no se le había ocurrido a Jack, solo recordó que la Reina de las Nieves y el no congeniaban, para nada "¿Otro guardián de invierno? ¡Para que!". Sandman formo con su arena dos manos que se unían y se ayudaban "¿Tú crees Sandy?" Jack le levanto una ceja

"Esta decidido ¿Quién ira a buscarla?" North pregunto, Las miradas se dirigieron a Jack, a pesar de que Sandy levantaba la mano y volaba alrededor desesperadamente

"No, no, no, olvídenlo. No iría ni en un millón de años, literalmente, no iré, y nada me hará- -" Bunny abrió un portal por el que boto a Jack y salto junto a el

North envió a dos Yetis por su portal

**ARENDELL. MONTAÑA DEL NORTE:**

"- -Cambiar de opinión" vio la nieve a su alrededor "Owww" renegó


End file.
